Chapter six (HLBL)
Review Responses: era-romance: First of all, Ned Stark lied to protect his stupid wife, and, while Harry knew he was lying, Ned had a chance to do the right thing and order Tyrion's release. This Harry is over 20,000 years old and has a unique perspective. Harry wants House Lannister, his children, to survive Cersei, Joffrey's, and Tywin's stupidity, and that unfortunately means killing enemies to prevent them from getting "justice" by killing "evil Lannisters" in the form of his children. The fate of the Stark family will be answered in this chapter. Guest: Yeah. It's a harsh world. Juti: Only Robb, and his death was necessary due to his world view. Alex2909: Yup. thunder18: Thanks. Updates are generally every day. Ronin Kenshin: Thank you. ZodiacsKlaroline: There has to be conflict in the story and Harry just compelling everyone into compliance is a weak strategy. Compulsions can be over-come with will-power, Harry had to destroy armies in a show of force, to weaken Riverlands and Northern lords, deprive them of resources and men, and House Lannister will start dying out soon. He did it because it was a necessary evil, in his opinion. Remember, in this story, House Lannister didn't murder Jon Arryn; Lysa Arryn did under Petyr Baelish's orders, and Catelyn Tully-Stark abducted a member of House Lannister and an example had to be made. Harry gave Edmure and Ser Brynden a chance to yield Catelyn and Lysa, and they could have even lied and used it to attack him, but the Tully's refused to give House Lannister justice and Harry crushed them. Harry's actions have trained soldiers not to rape or loot, so he's done quite a bit of good. The men commanded by the Tully's were his enemies and they were at war and would have happily killed Harry and his men, and would have even more happily raped their (the Westermen's) women. Harry won't be exterminating House Frey, but would do it if Walder Frey caused trouble. Trouble like the Red Wedding, but directed at House Lannister. I hope this clears things up. Copy/pasted from PM reply, just in case you didn't get it. faymay: That was a plot hole, much to my embarrassment. Charles Ceaser: Yeah. AvalonRivers: Yeah, that generally speaks volumes in a primitive world. Pouyan: Maybe this chapter will clear it up some. sandmanwake: There are some things that Harry won't budge on and resorts to abusing his powers to get them. As for Riverrun, Harry just hoped that Genna would control it and her worthless husband. Matsoine: I'm glad you're enjoying it and have such praise for it. luccajorge21: Thanks. I will. Harry had finally arrived near his father and grandfathers armies with his hostages in tow and Harry was ready and eager to lead his army to King's Landing... Harry had a spy leak that Cersei arranged for Robert's death with a lover and made sure that Joffrey had just enough Wildfire to do the job... Killing his mother and committing Kinslaying, and reminding people of the Mad King Aerys while doing it. Harry now had an excuse to go and depose Joffrey and install Tommen as the king and the means to do it. Tommen and Myrcella had already fled King's Landing to ensure their safety. Harry's army was also joined by Ser Allister Thorne, who showed them all proof of the Wights and White Walker's continued existence. That scared a lot of people, but Harry agreed to give support to the Night's Watch. Harry was dining with his family before departing for King's Landing and was greatly enjoying the steak. Having Tywin's approval to remove Joffrey made it taste even better, as strange as that sounded. The peace was ruined by Harry's spymaster entering the tent, and causing swords to be drawn. "Hold!" Harry ordered the Lionguard, both Black and Gold "Report!" "Joffrey Baratheon has murdered King Robert's bastards with a few corrupt members of the City Watch. Arya Stark was captured and a Red Comet will be passing over soon..." the Spymaster reported. Harry led his family outside to view its passing. "This can only mean one thing..." Harry said as it passed by. "Magic has returned to the world, which means the Targaryen girl has hatched those dragon eggs." Harry said, to Tywin, Jaime, and Kevan's shock. "My magic has grown stronger though, so the dragons aren't a threat to Westeros." "Lets continue this conversation back inside," Tywin said. Everyone nodded and followed him back inside. "How are the dragons not a threat?" "I have dragons of my own, hatched, grown and preserved in stasis for future battles. I can also kill or take control of the girls dragons too." Harry replied, to Tommen and Myrcella's shock. "I'm distantly descended from Aegon the Unworthy through my mother and have bound them to me. I'm saving the dragons as a weapon of last resort, but I can begin forging Valyrian steel in my spare time. An important question for you all, though... Do any of you hold to the Faith of the Seven? By that I mean actually care about them and their dictates?" It was a unanimous and emphatic 'no'. "Good. I've been planting and regrowing weirwood trees all over Westeros and Essos to draw people away the religion... Do any of you recall how the Rhoynar historically taught the Andals how to forge iron?" Harry asked, and several people nodded yes. "Well, not only do the Seven not exist, they falsely claim the Smith taught the Andals that. It's a false religion built on lies. There aren't even demons that fit the profile of the Seven." "You're going to remove opposition to your usage of magic and then start using it more. What are your plans for your time as my successor?" Tywin asked "After we deal with the Targaryen and the White Walkers, we'll secure the rest of Westeros and then take the rest of Essos and eventually the world. It can be done every twenty years; except when population levels are too low, and the world can be gradually taken with periods of stable expansion. First, however, we need to remove Joffrey from power and lock him away forever." Harry said, and they all began planning. "I think Myrcella should marry Trystane Martell," Harry suggested, causing Myrcella to smile. "They are good friends and seem to like each other as more than friends, so it would be a good match, and tie House Lannister and House Baratheon to the alliance." "I would actually prefer to marry Trystane over someone that I don't know," Myrcella interjected. And that seemed to settle the matter. Tywin was eager to strengthen the alliance that Harry had built and Myrcella actually being willing was a boon to him. "Who am I going to marry?" Tommen asked somewhat unhappily. "I think you should remain unwed for now, but you may need to marry someone to strengthen or appease Fourteen Kingdoms in the future." Harry replied, to Tywin's agreement. "If Daenerys Targaryen is going to build up her power, wealth, army and holdings as I suspect, then you might even need to marry her..." Harry received several glares. "Peacefully integrating her holdings with marriage could spare Westeros a lengthy war and turn all Targaryen loyalists into devoted supporters, and possibly gain us up to the Bone Mountains in Essos without having to personally conquer it. I'm not saying Tommen will, but that it should be carefully considered..." "Adding millions of people and new sources of tax, skills, and soldiers to take all of Essos could save us forty years or even centuries." Harry added, ending the conversation and causing the others to become thoughtful. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's and Jaime's force had just arrived at King's Landing, with Harry taking an elite force to the Red Keep to remove Joffrey from power. Kevan would be taking command of the War in the Riverlands, though it wouldn't last much longer. The hostages they had captured would ensure compliance. As Harry entered the throne room, he was greeted by an advancing Kingsguard with their swords already drawn. His black Lionguard quickly engaged them while Harry approached the throne. "You shouldn't have committed Kinslaying, boy. Your reign is over due to your own stupidity and madness." "Guards kill him!" Joffrey said fearfully. No one but Harry moved. Harry stepped forward, removed Joffrey's crown and then punched him in the face; knocking Joffrey back into the throne unconscious. Harry picked Joffrey up and threw him onto the floor. "Lionguard, take him to the black cells and leave him there." Harry ordered, and the Kingsguard were brought forward in chains and the small council was summoned. "Escort Tommen inside too," Harry added, looking down at the defeated but very much alive Kingsguard. Tommen was led inside and sat down on the throne, fully armored, and looking like more of a king than Joffrey ever did. "Kingsguard, if you bend the knee and swear fealty, then you may continue as Kingsguard. I know that you were bound by oaths and had no choice but to allow Joffrey to murder and commit Kinslaying, and I will pardon you all and allow you to continue as Kingsguard." Tommen said, and the Kingsguard quickly did as requested, knowing that Tommen would easily be a much better king than all of his three predecessors combined. It was Harry's hope that Tommen would be remembered as the greatest king of all time. Harry knew that he was far too damaged to be such a person, but hoped that Tommen could be. The small council entered and took note of the new king on throne. "Joffrey has been removed from power. His crimes were too horrible to be ignored and I have taken the throne... If you bend the knee and swear fealty to me, I promise you that I will work to be the best king that I can be." Varys nodded in approval and was the first to bend the knee and swear loyalty. The others followed and the various lords would all soon swear fealty to Tommen; except Renly, Stannis, and their supporters. While they were groveling, Harry sensed Oberyn enter Joffrey's cell to poison him and then Portkey away after doing the deed... Harry was pleased that he had begun to placate House Martell and make good on his concessions for peace between the two Great Houses. Unfortunately, Harry's good fortune wasn't to last... Balon Greyjoy had gotten word of Theon's death and he would be exacting revenge on House Lannister and the North. Balon Greyjoy really was a colossal idiot, and he had just insured that the Iron Islands would become the Lannister Islands, and Tommen had agreed to it, all to crush the Ironborn threat forever. Harry couldn't have his forces relocated just to confront the minor threat of Balon Greyjoy, so he would be taking the Iron Islands alone. And he would be making sure that the Riverlands didn't rebel or that Renly or Stannis had easy targets. Thankfully, Lysa Arryn had been dealt with, and Harrold Hardyng had taken control of the Vale and had sworn fealty to Tommen. So, unless Stannis interfered in the Vale, then the Vale was secured. Now, once Harry had secured the Iron Islands and the Stark's bent the knee, Westeros would be secured for House Lannister to rule. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had just arrived on Pyke and began willing storms to brew over the islands and force Ironborn ships to return to port... He wanted this contained and had already pre-located all spies on the islands and put them to sleep and even killed some other spies. His preparation complete, Harry teleported into Balon Greyjoy's war council. "You really shouldn't have plotted another rebellion, Greyjoy," Harry said coldly, interrupting his planning and causing Greyjoy to look fearful. Harry casually turned Balon's council to ash with lightning. "Now, I will end House Greyjoy forever and then... I will kill your god." Harry said, enraging Balon to even more murderous levels. Yara Greyjoy died next; turned to ash, and Balon joined her despite trying to flee. After once more killing every man on the Iron Islands that believed in the Drowned God or had embraced the Ironborn culture, Harry descended into the oceans... His goal? To kill the Drowned God, an evil deity who claimed to have created the Ironborn, and who's hobbies include voyeurism and lying to weak-minded idiots. This vile deity had spent thousands of years gaining power and was now a match for even the likes of Odin in raw power, and the Storm God was created as an excuse for the bad fortune the Ironborn suffered when he was too lazy to intervene, which was good, because Harry preferred to only fight one deity today. Harry intended to take the vile deities power for himself upon killing him... he could likely use it much better anyway. Harry arrived at the Drowned Gods halls almost an hour later and promptly obliterated them, leaving only Harry and an angry and newly homeless god. This so-called deity disgusted Harry, he was obese and had no muscle, he had just spent his time gaining power and living in decadence. Harry went on the attack and quickly overpowered the powerful but physically weak being; breaking his arms and legs, and beginning to take his power for himself. It was too easy for Harry, this pathetic excuse for a deity had no will-power, skill with his powers, or any redeeming quality. Harry also had a massive advantage in skill and experience, and a massive advantage in power; with Harry having long surpassed the powers of Odin. His goal completed, he returned to the Lannister Islands, and began using his magic to destroy all faith or belief in the Drowned God or his enemy, the non-existent Storm God. Harry destroyed every record he could find and destroyed every remnant of that vile religion that he could. When he was done, he began casting spells on the islands to improve the soil... And planted Weirwoods on every island; near every town, village, keep, or castle, and then strengthened the trees to grow faster. Harry would soon purge the Faith from this world and create himself a place of acceptance for himself and his children. Harry had successfully taken the now former Iron Islands. Harry's great-uncle Kevan would control them for House Lannister, as Lord Kevan Lannister, of House Lannister of the Lannister Islands. Tywin agreed that his brother deserved a reward for his life of service and Tommen easily agreed to the islands becoming a House Lannister holding. And now to go stag hunting... Harry thought in amusement. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When Harry returned to King's Landing, it was to be informed of Renly Baratheon's death, and Harry was quick to give advice to his grandfather: Stannis and the Red Whore used her black magic to do it, and that made Stannis a Kinslayer. The Tyrell's ordered House Florent be destroyed for their defiance and had Loras Tyrell locked in Highgarden for his, which made Harry happy. It was proof of his alliances strength that the Tyrell's would imprison their own errant son. Tywin took Harry's advice and exposed Stannis' crimes and offered pardons for any who bent the knee to Tommen. Most amusingly, when Stannis and the Red Whore tried burning the weirwood at Storms End, it back-fired and killed all of R'hllor's followers within the Stormlands and put Melisandre into a coma. Harry laughed upon hearing that. Harry had also been granted a position on the small council as the Master of War and secretly a secondary Master of Whispers to compensate for Varys weaknesses in certain areas of Essos. "So you have no information on Daenerys Targaryen?" Tywin asked Varys. "Regrettably, I do not, Lord Hand." Varys replied. "Hadrian?" Tywin asked. "Daenerys Targaryen was allowed into Qarth and has begun to look for allies, but had her dragons stolen by a Warlock named Pyat Pree and most of her supporters killed. Pyat killed the other Thirteen and proclaimed Xaro Xhoan Daxos King of Qarth. The girl is going to attempt to reclaim them. Also, Ser Jorah Mormont saved the girl. It's my spies opinion that he's fallen in love with her." Harry paused. "I lost most of my spies around the Targaryen girl and I'm close to having none, so I will have to get more into her confidence." "Do whatever you have to Hadrian," Tywin said coldly. "I will, it's too important that I succeed." Harry replied. "How are preparations for Stannis' attack going?" Tywin asked. "Perfectly. We will be able to defeat Stannis and then take Dragonstone within a week or two of his attack. If we can prevent any of his supporters escaping, or, more importantly, Stannis himself, then we should be able to end the war very soon." Harry replied. "Stannis' reduced support base from his demanding worship of R'hllor, Kinslaying, burning people alive, and the Old Gods supposedly destroying thousands of R'hllor worshipers; even soldiers, should make it an easy win. Tommen and yours actions have kept the nobles and peasants happy, which also increased support for our faction. The quickly won War in the Riverlands also prevented discontent from growing further and served as a show of strength for House Lannister." Tywin nodded in appreciation of Hadrian's assessment. It painted a larger picture than he wanted, but was excellent and gave relevant information. "Once House Baratheon is extinguished, I will order the Stormlands carved up between Houses Martell and Tyrell, and some will be added to the Crownlands for Tommen's family to rule." Tywin said, with no one disagreeing. "We need Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships and we can make Mace Tyrell Master of Laws to get the support of the Reach. I have already arranged for the offers to be made," Tywin added. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was finally the night of the Battle of the Blackwater and Harry had expanded upon a strategy used by Tyrion in the show... Harry would trap the ships in the bay with the chain and burn them with Wildfire, but have ships from the Royal and Lannister fleets sink any ships that escaped. With 70,000 Lannister men defending King's Landing, the land battle would be an easy win for them. Harry saw the ships appear and enter the trap and signaled to the bell-ringer and to the city at large, and was rewarded with the bells ringing and the chains raising in the mouth of the bay to contain the ships. Once the ship had served its purpose, Harry fired a lit arrow onto the Wildfire saturated Blackwater Bay, and watched with detachment as Stannis' fleet and men were destroyed. The men of the city began bombarding the other ships with projectiles and fire-lit arrows, and causing more men to die with the ruthless pursuit of the enemies deaths. Harry too kept firing arrows and was slowly killing off more enemies with his inaccurate arrow fire, but decided that he was wasting resources and stopped. Harry went below to personally lead the defense of the Mud Gate, with the King's Gate being secure and too far away due to Harry's improved strategy. Harry was greeted by his Black Lionguard, who silently followed him outside the gate and into battle, with Tommen following them alongside the Kingsguard, and having agreed to not fight on the front lines and to wear great but also discreet armor. Harry and his Lionguard each began killing Stannis' men by the dozen, casually killing, overpowering, and outfighting even large groups of soldiers... Harry, however, was killing men by the hundred and even had men trying to flee from him and his fear and awe-inspiring combat skills. Harry cut them all down before they could get more than three steps away. All over the battle-fields Stannis' men were getting ruthlessly cut down and Stannis had already lost, so Harry decided that it was time to end it. Harry, followed by his Lionguard, charged Stannis' Vanguard led by Guyard Morrigen and they began cutting through them like they were made of paper. When Harry arrived before a fearful Stannis, he beheaded him mere moments later, and then continued the slaughter. Stannis' force was soon destroyed to nearly the last man and ship, with the Royal and Lannister fleets having sunk any surviving ship and killing any enemy fighter mercilessly. Some nobles surrendered, seeing the fate that awaited them and hoping for mercy. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After the battle was won, it was time for Tommen to reward those who aided him and punish those who still remained defiant. "I, Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of my name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, the savior of the city and the Hand of the King." Tommen said. "Thank you, Your Grace." Tywin said curtly, before riding outside. "Ser Garlan Tyrell," Tommen said, and Garlan stepped forward. "For your actions, you are awarded the titles, lands and incomes of House Florent, including lordship of Brightwater Keep." "Thank you, Your Grace," Garlan replied genuinely. "Ser Philip Foote, you are granted the lands, rights and incomes of House Caron, including Lordship of Nightsong as Lord Foote, for slaying Lord Bryce Caron." Tommen said when the next person was called forward. "Ser Ronnet Connington," Tommen said, and Red Ronnet stepped forward. "House Connington is hereby restored to its previous noble status and will have a noteworthy portion of previously taken land returned to them. As those who were given the lands betrayed me, and you did too, but you were among the first to surrender, these lands will be restored to you... Rise, Lord Ronnet Connington." "Thank you, Your Grace," Ronnet said sincerely. That action bought Tommen a great deal of loyalty at very little real cost. Tommen continued rewarding those who had pleased him, but personally executed a bastard of House Florent, which earned him a great deal of respect. "Your Grace, there is another person here who needs to be awarded with a Knighthood they more than earned," Harry said, giving Jaime a meaningful look. "Aye, he fought as good as any experienced Knight," Jaime said with a smirk. "Who is it?" Tommen asked tiredly, not noticing that several people already figured it out. "You," Harry and Jaime replied in amusement, causing Tommen to smile. "I'd love to be a Knight, but no. It wouldn't be right for my family, Kingsguard or vassals to Knight me. People would question if I truly deserved it or not, and I don't want that hanging over my head." Tommen said firmly, and no one argued with his logic. Harry nodded, his displeasure clear, and left to take Dragonstone. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When Harry's forces arrived at Dragonstone, they were let in by fearful smallfolk who wanted Melisandre dealt with and were all tired of war. Harry's reputation for dealing with followers of R'hllor had served him well and Harry was pleased that it would grant him a speedy victory. Already, Harry was erasing memories related to R'hllor, such as prayers, spells, rituals and practices, but was leaving an immense disgust for the demon in everyone's minds and was still killing devout followers who burned people alive or supported it. Finally, it was time for Harry to kill Melisandre, but Harry was displeased to see that she was still comatose due to the Old Gods wrath. Still, it had to be done, Harry reminded himself, before erasing her from existence. Harry smirked as he sensed R'hllor's rage at losing his valuable pawn. Harry had already severely weakened R'hllor and would be weakening him further in the future, and also weakening the White Walkers drastically. Once Dragonstone was secured and the Baratheon's taken prisoner, Harry opted to strike at the Great Other now, and teleported to his dimension. When Harry arrived in the frozen hell, he used his immense magical power to warm himself and shield himself from the Great Other's power. As Harry began walking towards the demons palace, he sensed countless souls all over the place and began banishing them en masse to a neutral afterlife to weaken his current enemy even further. Harry could actually sense the demon growing weaker without his power supply to draw from and began banishing even larger numbers, hundreds and thousands at a time. When Harry arrived at the palace, he had managed to banish the vast majority of the souls and boldly entered the Great Other's palace, while casually blasting the guards into oblivion... The guards having such power that they made the Night King look pathetically weak wasn't even a fleeting thought to Harry. He had known that for millennia and it seemed so obvious to him that it didn't even bear thinking about. When Harry arrived near the infamous Great Other, he was impressed. This demon radiated the power of darkness, cold, and death in truly awe-inspiring levels. Harry prided himself in his mastery of all forms of magic and even he was impressed by the Great Other. Harry opted to start off the big fight with a powerful energy blast of solar system destroying power, which easily destroyed everything within the dimension and forced the two to continue their battle in flight. Harry punched the demon into the dimensional barrier, causing it to let out a piercing screech of agony, and then get hit with a banishing spell... A banishing spell that sent it to R'hllor's dimension and trapped it and R'hllor in a battle that would weaken both and occupy their full attention for years or more. Harry was pleased with how things went and began warding the dimension in case he needed it in the future. Most importantly, Harry had cut off the Night King and White Walkers from their power source. No more White Walkers could be made and they would have to draw on their own powers for necromancy, which would severely limit them. They wouldn't be able to cause as many weather problems and would have their immunity to fire reduced noticeably. Harry returned to Westeros and would be slowly weakening R'hllor for years. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After securing Tommen's rule, Harry returned to Casterly Rock to raise his children and serve as Lord of Casterly Rock, while Tywin served as Hand of the King. Harry would remain there for years... The North would be brought under control with Sansa and Arya being betrothed to Tyrion and with Arya being held hostage. House Stark's ancestral sword Ice would later be returned with the surviving bodies of Northerners. It would a grudging peace, but it would work. Daenerys Targaryen would slowly build up her Essosi Kingdom to include: Mantarys, Qarth, all of Lhazar, Shamyriana, Bayasabhad, Kayakayanaya, New Ibbish and all Ibbenese holdings, Saath, Moroth, Lorath, Port Yhos, and Qarkash. Harry did laugh when Daenerys Targaryen 'conquered' Slaver's Bay and named it the Bay of Dragons, though he agreed it was fitting since a dragon razed the cities. Him. Not an entitled and unstable little girl. Not only did he have Targaryen ancestry, use Valyrian magic, and have dragons, but he could also transform into a dragon. The return of the White Walker's was publicized, and, Harry still remained at Casterly Rock. It wasn't until his Great-Uncle Kevan Lannister was murdered by Oberyn, and learning that Tywin had framed his own son, Tyrion, for it, that Harry began to even consider leaving wife and children. Worse still, they also lost valuable hostages in Sansa and Arya Stark, who escaped in the chaos. And to make it all even worse, Arya had went to Braavos to train with the Faceless Men. Harry thought he had prevented that! In the end, Tyrion's inability to gain a champion pushed him to extremes. Tyrion escaped, murdered the whore that he so stupidly fell in love with, and then murdered his own father, and Jaime and Varys helped him escape and unknowingly enabled him. Sadly, Varys and Tyrion had both escaped on a boat to Essos. Harry was sadly forced to leave his family to attend his grandfathers funeral and then bring his body back to Casterly Rock. Harry would likely be forced to become Hand of the King to preserve the peace and prevent the damn Sparrows from growing like the disease that they were. Thankfully, the good they could do was minimized by Harry's own kindness and foresight. Harry was already concerned with the absence of a Master of Whispers and Master of Coin.